Possessive
by Lady Darlings
Summary: They're both possessive.  Beck's possessive side is just a bit on the hidden side, but he is – oh so — possessive.   A collection of moments exposing their way of telling other people that they belong to – only — each other.   Chapter 1 - Plaid Shirts


**Possessive.**

**Summary: They're both possessive. Beck's possessive side is just a bit on the hidden side, but he is – oh so—possessive. A collection of moments exposing their way of telling other people that they belong to –only—each other.**

**Author's Note: I've realized something. Aha Just a few moments in **_**Victorious**_** anyways. This one is about their **_**clothes**_**. I originally was going to make this just a one-shot but I might just make it a collection of one-shots depending on what else I discover. I'm already planning the next one 'cept I don't know how to even start it! Anyways, enjoy! I hope I don't write them **_**too**_** OOC. (I do have a final tomorrow – 6 hours!—too!) Enjoyy my short drabble—fanfiction. **

**[excuse my mistakes, this was written at 2 in the morning at the top of my head! Aha I should have probably edited it more but I couldn't help it. ]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Plaid Shirts.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey babe."<p>

"What?"

A plaid shirt was thrown her way—_his_ plaid shirt. She held it in her hands and gave him _What-the-hell-do-you-want-me-to-do-with-this_ look. He grinned at her and simply said, "Wear it."

"And why the hell would I do that?"

He shrugged, "Cause I want you to."

She stared at him, "And that's supposed to make me wear this… _your_ shirt?" She looked down at her own shirt and asked, "What's wrong with the shirt I'm wearing now?" She rather liked her dark clothes today. Simple black jeans and a dark tank with a black designer cardigan. And to top it all she was going to wear some boots—her _favorite_ boots.

"Nothing. I just wanted you to wear the shirt."

"Your shirt."

"Well, yeah." he said trying to sound nonchalant as possible.

Sighing she shrugged off her black cardigan and wore the plaid button up over her dark tank top. Taking the mouthwash from a side table and putting some into her mouth, she went into his bathroom.

Beck smiled.

"Thanks Babe."

* * *

><p>Some <em>dude<em> kept staring at Jade since the _Favorite Food_ song they sang at this kid's birthday party. She was wearing a hamburger costume—_so what?_ He apparently had a little brother who watched their performance and showed his older brother (who now kept trying to speak to Jade when he wasn't with her) the _stupid video_. Yeah Jade can pull off the hamburger costume _very _well but that didn't mean that the _dude _can just speak to her whenever he wants to now. Beck know wasn't the outwardly possessive nor jealousy type of person but this dude was _starting to piss him off_.

& this morning he just had enough of it & so he asked (_half-forced_) her to wear his shirt.

Entering Hollywood Arts with their hands intertwined Beck can hear people whisper at Jade's new change of clothes.

"_Is that Jade wearing something _not_ entirely black?"  
>"Dang she looks good—she's evil—but you got to admit she's hot."<br>"… Is that Beck's shirt?"  
>"What? … I think I might have seen him wear that before too."<br>"She's wearing Beck's shirt!"_

Beck held back his grin while they walked past them.

"Why are you so happy?" she snapped at him while throwing her now empty cup of coffee.

He grinned at her, spun her, forcing her back into some random _dude's_ locker. He pinned her with his own hips before attaching his lips to hers. She let out a surprised moan but pulled him closer with her fingers anyway.

Beck heard the _dude_'s surprised gasp and disgust upon going to _his_ locker but paid it no mind. In fact, the only sign that shown that he heard him was the small smile he let out before deepening the kiss.

* * *

><p>"<em>I bet you'll taste delicious."<em>

"_Yeah Right."_

Beck stared at Steven, wondering _what the hell_ did he mean by _that_ comment. He had a suspicion (_He never liked him much _anyway) that Steven wasn't the guy he looked like and that comment wasn't something he thought was appropriate to _someone's girlfriend_.

So after their trip to the Jacuzzi when Jade was about to change back into her previous clothes, Beck –once again—just threw his shirt at her.

She glanced up at him and he simply said, "What? Don't want to wear your boyfriend's clothes?"

"Well, you _wore_ it already" she said, half of her face in disgust.

"So? I think it still smells fine."

"Seriously Beck? Smell? What if there was a stain? You can't just _smell_ a stain."

Beck just shrugged and he figured he should just tell her the truth (_part of it._) "I like it when you wear my shirts."

Surprise was all over her face and upon contemplating for a short moment; she slipped her pale arms into his shirt and wore it loosely over her bikini.

He went up to her and gave her a kiss (_while buttoning up a bit of the buttons on his shirt that she was wearing so beautifully_) "Love you babe."

She smirked at him, "You better."

* * *

><p>He was wearing one of his plaid shirts under his jean jacket today. He half thought of asking (<em>or making<em>) her wear it before leaving her to Andre (_to help out his friend and nothing more_) but she came in unhappily (_because of Sinjin. Why the hell did he ruin her scissors?_)

He shouldn't be worried. This was Andre, his best friend. He shouldn't be worried. But he knows how important this project is to Andre and he had suggested that Jade should stay how long she needs to help him out. (_& deep inside he knows this might take longer than he wants it to_). So instead of making her even more heated up by taking her aside (_to ask her to wear one of __**his**__ clothes again_) he instead decided to trust his best friend to not feel anything for Jade (_& to keep feeling scared of her. Because if you're scared of someone, you're less likely to like that person._)

"_You guys have fun_."

He says that sincerely but just in case, he leans over to give her a small kiss on her cheek (_to mark his territory that she's his and her helping out Andre doesn't change a thing_.)

* * *

><p>"I'm sleeping here tonight."<p>

She dropped her bag on the floor and immediately took her off her cardigan and picked up one of his larger clean plaid shirts and slipped her arms in. She then yanked off her boots, slipped off her pants and went to his bed. She grabbed one of his pillows and pulled the covers around her and then looked over at him.

And all the time he was just watching her, half mesmerized.

"Well?"

Well, there was another reason why he loved to have her wear his shirts (_other than the fact that it's a subtle sign that screams out to everyone of the male race that she's __**his**__)_—she looked breathtaking.

He got out of his seat and literally pounced on her, one hand supporting his weight to prevent crushing her and the other tangling itself into her hair.

She can _stay_ here tonight (_she can stay forever if she'd like_) but she won't be getting any _sleep_ tonight.

(_Especially wearing his plaid shirt __**like that**_)


End file.
